just323s_survivorbig_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Johor
| previousseason = Survivor: Peru - Old School vs. New School | nextseason = Survivor: Japan - White Collar vs. Blue Collar vs. No Collar |season = 13|returnees = Dale Slaughter (17) Deidra Tennison (16) Micah Liu (16)}} 'Survivor: Johor '''is the thirteenth season of UnderAPineapple's Mini Survivor Series Twists *'Tribe Switch - 'During the Final 13, two members of each original tribe will switch over to the opposing tribe. *'Final 2, Jury of 7 - 'The jury will be comprised of seven previously eliminated contestants, deciding the fate of the final two people remaining in the game. Castaways Here are the 16 contestants battling it out for $1,000,000 and the title of SOLE SURVIVOR. Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Haleigh | | |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap;" rowspan="2" colspan="2" |Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Winston |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Dale | | |— | | |— | | | | | | | | |— |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Elvin | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | ''None |— | | | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="1" | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Micah |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="2" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Deidra |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="3" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Brittany | | |— |— |— | |— | | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="4" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Sam |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="5" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Noelle |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="6" | |— | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Reagan | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | None |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Oberon | | |— | | |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Vernon |— |— |— |— |— | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Farra |— |— |— | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Solomon |— |— | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: grey;" | Quit | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Lorrie | | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Lydia | | style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" colspan="20" | |} Author's Notes *There are 5 LGBT contestants in this season (Reagan and Solomon are openly gay, Lorrie, Noelle, and Sam are bisexual). *I began this season on the Survivor Fanon Wiki back in January 2018, but I cancelled it after only two episodes due to personal issues.